Release
by Flying Chariot
Summary: Shrouded by isolation, with a sense of jealousy and anger she has on the attention the Watcher of the Stars has been receiving, particularly by a certain green plumber, Daisy releases her pent up frustrations at him. — Luigi x Daisy with some hints of Luigi x Rosalina.


_Release_

The feeling of isolation.

Princess Daisy has been feeling that lately. She finds herself cooped up in her castle, with only Sarasaland that is seen through her blue eyes. Not that she dislikes being in her homeland, how could she detest the place she rules in? Sarasaland is a very important place for the flower princess, it is the place of her birth, family, and practically everything.

Then why does she feel so oppressed in the land she has grown up in?

Perhaps it is the lack of company. Daisy has not seen her best friend Princess Peach in a while, nor has visited the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads, Toadsworth, she could not recall a memory of them in very recent times. She tried calls and usually no one would answer.

Then one day, she tries one more time, a Toad picks up saying that the Princess is out on a journey.

This surprises Daisy, a journey? With whom? Toadsworth? Mario? She begins to ponder for an answer, and she convinces herself that Peach is probably in another vacation with Mario and Toadsworth. She hopes Peach would not be kidnapped like she was the last time.

It then occurs to her, that the younger Mario brother must be back at the Mushroom Kingdom if Mario and Peach are out, she doubt that they would invite Luigi. So she does a very bold thing, ask for a ride to the Mushroom Kingdom, go to the home of the Mario Brothers and see her _beloved_.

Yes, the flower princess is smitten with the green capped plumber. She remembers the first time they met, at a tennis match, Peach introduced her to him, at first she feels no attraction for him, but once they began to talk and play, Daisy began to grow a soft spot for Luigi. And from there it continues, she enjoys being around him, always trying to flirt and impress him, and it usually works. From all the kart races, golfing, tennis, parties they have had, Daisy cherished every single one of them with Luigi.

Of course, Luigi does not know how much he means to Daisy, but he can feel the attraction and he plays along. He has shown some fondness for her as well, a romantic link may have been formed, and Daisy hopes that it will move on to the next level.

And yet she is so oblivious to what is to come.

She arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom, and tells the driver to go straight to the Mario Bros. house. Once the car stops right in front, Daisy does not hesitate to leave the car, tells the driver she will be back for a while and swiftly moves to the door. She knocks, and knocks awaiting for the door to swing and see him.

There is no answer.

She tries again.

No answer.

She calls his name when knocking.

No answer.

An empty feeling overshadows her heart.

Where is her beloved?

When she hears the news that Princess Peach returned with Mario from the journey, Daisy knew she had to take immediate action to arrange a visit to the Kingdom again. She does and arrives at Peach's castle, to see Mario, Peach, Toad, and _him_.

Luigi.

She smiles at his presence. It has been quite a long time that she has seen him. Happily, she runs to Luigi, her arms spread wide, preparing to hug attack him and ask where he has been. She pauses herself as she sees another figure next to him.

She is tall, lightweight despite the heavy appearance, the platinum blond hair she holds on her head with bangs, the sliver crown, the light green dress and her wand. Daisy immediately recognizes her, Rosalina of the Cosmos. She remembers her, as she was once invited for racing, she recalls that Rosalina is quite the driver.

_What is she doing here? _Daisy thinks, she hides behind a tree to listen to a conversation between her friends.

"That was a really fun journey!" Toad shouts with leftover excitement from the adventure. "I would love to do it again someday!"

"Of course!" agrees Peach wholeheartedly. "I enjoyed every single minute of it!"

"There were some tough times but we managed to get through the whole thing!" Mario acknowledges. "I'm-a so proud of you all!"

"Yeah but don't forget Rosalina! She helped us out too!" Luigi happily states, he nudges Rosalina's arm, who slightly blushes at the compliment.

"I am glad I was able to be in an assistance in some way."

"You bet!" Peach jumps to hug her. "Thank you!"

The others clap with appreciation with Rosalina smiling at them.

Such a content atmosphere, yet one was not in the same mood as it.

"They—went on a journey…all of them did." Daisy mumbles, who is seeing the whole thing.

_Why wasn't I invited?_

She needs to know, so she approaches them asking about it. They did not speak much about it. Daisy is not content with the answer, they tell her it did not occur to them to invite her, how is that even possible? After all she has known them far longer than the Watcher of the Stars! Yet she is invited! Or maybe she invited herself? Rosalina did not answer that either.

Daisy returns back to her kingdom, stomps to her castle, and throws herself into her bed groaning. All this time they were out in an adventure and yet she was worried sick about them! How could they? She feels betrayal, it is not fair, she wanted to be a part of it as well, is she not good enough? She then decides to take nap and let the whole dilemma pass, perhaps next time. It is just a journey anyway.

Things do not get any better.

The next time she sees Rosalina is at a party, although she is not exactly participating, it does not change the fact that she is there. Daisy does not mind at first, but once she sees Luigi smiling and waving at her and a change of emotion, a sense of jealousy arises from the surface of her skin.

Luigi was not feeling up to the last party much, perhaps because he has done this many times. Always seeing the same people, although there are new games, they have tried all of them, the routine is starting to get old.

But once Rosalina appears, all changes so quickly, she is the catalyst of Luigi's expressions. She taps the younger Mario brother asking him why did change his mood all of a sudden when he saw her.

"It's just courtesy, that's all," Luigi explains. "After all she is my friend!"

"Really?" Daisy mutters. "You did not seem so enthusiastic about this party until now."

"Well it's nice to see someone new for a while."

"And what about me? You haven't seen me in a long time!" She yells, she is suddenly infuriated by his response.

Luigi becomes startled at her outburst. "Calm down!"

"Oh Rosalina is here!" Peach cries with joy. "Hello there!"

"Hiya Rosie!" Mario waves.

"It's good to see you again!" Toad says.

"Oh it's that Princess who would race with us!" Waluigi shouts.

"I don't think she's a Princess," Wario mutters. "But eh, is she gonna play?"

"Looks like I am not the only one who is happy to see her," Luigi mumbles, signaling Daisy that there is no need to be angry at him.

All the attention is drawn on her, and everyone runs to her, Rosalina smiles at all of them. Mario tries to get her to play, but she declines and wants to chaperone the party instead.

"I'll be at the end of the board!" She declares and flies off.

"I gotta enter and win this!" Luigi cries with excitement.

"I'll enter too!" Mario declares.

"I would like to join if that's not a problem," Peach says.

"And I too!" Toad says.

"Aww, I wanted to do it," Waluigi mutters.

"Next time I guess," replies Yoshi.

"We'll be at the sidelines then," Wario says, not caring much. "Good luck."

Daisy does not even bother to say anything as she sees the contestants go to the beginning of the board to start their party.

It all goes well, the amount of games played, spaces and more. Everyone watches in astonishment at the four players who are giving their best. Daisy is quite shocked at the amount of enthusiasm Luigi is giving throughout the game, that he really is set on winning.

The end is near and the Mario Brothers are at neck and neck with Peach and Toad a little behind.

"Give it up Luigi! I shall win!" Mario taunts.

"No way bro!" Luigi taunts back. "The winner shall be me."

The yellow Toad shouts that it is Luigi's turn. He gets his dice and is in his rocket, he rolls it, hoping to get a double, he and Mario are near the end of the board game. Everyone watches intensely, the older Mario brother begins to sweat, hoping that an error would occur or something or another mini game or what not. Rosalina who is at the end, awaits to see the victor.

Daisy becomes anxious, although she has been surprisingly silent throughout the whole thing, she suddenly shouts a cheer for Mario which startles the others. They wonder why would she cheer for him, when her beloved is also in the game, but she does not want Luigi to reach the end because she is knows what will happen.

Luckily for Luigi, the chant was too faint to hear it to even question it, and even better, he gets the double. "Hah! Later bro!" He flies in his rocket 20 spaces and makes it to the end. There Rosalina sees him jump down and claps with joy. Fireworks are shot out and he could hear the lumas cheering. "Congratulations, Luigi!"

"Ugh!" Mario groans in annoyance. "I wanted to win!" His competitive side fumes from the loss.

"Luigi wins," Waluigi mutters. "Hate that twerp."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheers.

Everyone else joins in the cheer, although Mario and Waluigi seem a little annoyed, their irritation is not as intense as Daisy's, who is envying the fact that Rosalina is with her beloved. She wishes she was at the end instead congratulating Luigi, and she wishes that she would be the catalyst for Luigi's emotions and enthusiasm, it amazes and angers her that the Cosmic being is the one who changes his mood.

But what truly angers her to the core, is when she sees that the Watcher of the stars plant a small kiss on Luigi's nose. The younger Mario brother blushes deeply and feels flustered. Daisy becomes infuriated, her blue eyes menacingly look at Rosalina who is giggling at Luigi's reaction.

_That little—!_

But the flower princess keeps her composure and decides to leave the party, despite not showing much emotion, she is deeply hurt by this.

Daisy decides to avoid everyone for a few days, the fact that she has duties back in Sarasaland helps her think of reasons.

_That stupid Rosalina, and her stupid little fat star things...lumas, whatever._

What makes her so special? She wants to know, she decides to call Peach but there is no answer.

_Probably busy..._

She receives a call later on from Peach but Daisy does not respond, she plans to later but after hearing the voicemail:

"_Hello Daisy! I am sorry for not responding to your call earlier, but I was a little busy! You see Rosalina and I were having some tea and a conversation so I was not able to answer you! But I can now! Just give a call! See you! Your friend Princess Peach."_

The voice mail ends, and Daisy angrily pulls some of her hair out.

A new small dislike or even hatred has been growing inside her toward the Cosmic Queen. It grows and grows as she starts to see her more often, always around her friends, her best friend, her beloved, and she being left in the dust.

The final straw arrives, when Luigi asks Mario if Rosalina will be there at the racing tournaments they would have again.

"Of course she will!" Mario declares. "Why wouldn't she be invited?"

"Just checking bro!" replies Luigi. "I would like her to be there."

"Boy Luigi you must really like Rosalina, huh?"

The younger brother lets out a small blush. "Uh, we're just friends Mario."

"I am sure she will be there!" Peach assures. "We all will be!"

"That's right!" Toad says, in agreement with the pink princess.

"Heh, can't wait to show her my racing moves—"

A slap is given to him, the others gasp at the gesture.

Luigi turns and sees who gave it, he sees the short gloved hand who is firmly straight, and he sees the brunette in tears. "Come with me!" She tugs him toward a nearby tree, leaving the others dumbfounded.

She pushes him to the trunk. "Ow! Daisy what did you do those for?" Luigi yells.

"Shut up! And listen to me!" Daisy grabs hold of him, such fury in her eyes and Luigi becomes a little frightened at them, he cannot bear to look at her in the face.

"Look at me!" She barks.

He refuses.

"Luigi! Look at me!"

He still does not budge, Daisy pants from the shouting and releases him, she calms down. The princess decides to try again in a more calmer but still a serious tone.

"Look at me."

After a few moments, Luigi decides to look at her who is anguished. "Daisy," he mumbles.

"Luigi."

"What's—wrong?" He asks nervously. "Why did you do all that?"

"Luigi, do you like Rosalina?"

A sudden shocking question, but Daisy could not help but ask, she has been wanting to ask this for quite a while.

"Wha?"

"Answer the question."

"Me? Like Rosalina? Well...I..." The tint of pink from Luigi's face automatically gives Daisy the signal.

"You do?"

"We're just friends, Daisy. After all—"

"You're lying!" Daisy cries with tears that begin to stream through her face.

"What? Daisy why are you—?"

"I just can't take it anymore!" She yells. "Why is she suddenly so damn important to you guys!"

"Daisy?"

"You guys keep spending time with her! So much that you have been leaving me out! First the adventures, then the parties, and now this! My best friend is even with her, Mario, Toad, Yoshi, you and even Wario and Waluigi seem to care! What about me?! Don't I matter?" Daisy cries as more tears fall, some even stain her yellow dress, she slumps down to Luigi's feet. "It's not fair!"

"Daisy..."

"You guys seem to like her too much, maybe I should just let her replace me. Heh, maybe I should stay back in Sarasaland and never return!" She cries hysterically.

"Daisy..."

"I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" She finally hollers. "But you keep hanging out and to that dumb—! It's not fair, she even seems to like you, remember that kiss she gave you after that party? And you keep giving her attention! Yet...I...I like you too!"

She sobs harder, so much that Luigi is flushed with guilt, he could not believe what he is hearing, how could he been doing all this? How could he not see how Daisy might have been feeling all this time?

The one he met at the tennis match, the one would always cheer him on, the one who would play and race with him, who would talk and laugh, the one who would provide him company when his brother is away or with Peach.

The one, Princess Daisy.

He realizes how much rejection and loneliness she has been facing, and how much she has been desiring of love. All because of the attention the Watcher of the Stars has been receiving.

The feeling of isolation.

Luigi feels it.

He kneels down to her level, and hugs her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispers, as he tightens his hug for her. "...I didn't know."

Daisy holds on to him with tears, as the others run down to the scene.

"I'm sorry, Daisy."

* * *

_**Our beloved Princess of Sarasaland has been neglected lately by Nintendo. While I do not hate Rosalina (she is my favorite female Mario character) Daisy should get some spotlight, same with Waluigi. Don't you think? I think Daisy is more than just a recolor of Peach, she has a bubbly, outgoing personality and would I love to get a game that would star her, expand her story and personality.  
**_

_**Also, I do not hate Luigi x Rosalina, I can see it as a plausible pairing actually, but Luigi x Daisy gets me everytime.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
